The present invention relates to dimethicone copolyol sulfosuccinates. More specifically, the invention relates to silicone-based sulfosuccinates that exhibit increased mildness and foaming properties when used as surfactants in shampoos and other personal care products.
Sulfosuccinate surfactants have been used in the cosmetic industry primarily to improve the mildness of shampoos and other personal care products. Such surfactants are usually diesters or monoesters, with the monoester being preferred because of its mildness and foam enhancement properties. Heretofore, primarily two half ester or monoester derivatives have been used for shampoos which include derivatives of monoalcohol amides, such as oleamide MEA, oleamide IPA and undecylenamide MEA, and derivatives of fatty alcohols and ethoxylated alcohols, such as lauryl, laureth and oleyl alcohols.
The sulfosuccinates obtained from diesters and monoesters vary considerably in their foaming, viscosity building, solubility and conditioning properties. In general, they are gentle to the skin and eyes when compared to high foaming surfactants, and are usually blended with such high foaming surfactants to obtain surfactants which exhibit some degree of both mildness and foaming properties.
While some sulfosuccinate surfactants having mildness and foaming properties useful in the industry have been known and used, the preparation of such surfactants from certain ester derivatives containing silicone has not been accomplished. The present invention is directed generally to sulfosuccinate surfactants derived from silicone-based esters which demonstrate improved mildness, foam enhancing and stabilizing properties over known surfactants.